


The Superhero Café

by SaltyWatermelonsWithBananas



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Everyone Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gen, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyWatermelonsWithBananas/pseuds/SaltyWatermelonsWithBananas
Summary: Marinette came out to the balcony at night for some fresh air (Being a superhero sure makes you want to go outside more). She did not expect a dark shadow running straight towards her.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	1. If you feed a stray cat..

**Author's Note:**

> I like the name "Rena Rouge" but I like "Vixen" more

With the events of Miracle Queen all of the temporary hero’s identities were revealed.

And when a Miraculous Hero is exposed, they can not be called upon anymore

..So... no one would think Vixen, the Fox hero to replace Rena Rouge, was, in fact, Rena Rouge. Every other “new” hero kept their name the same as the “previous” hero’s name in honor of their "predecessor".

In summary everyone that was a Miraculous holder still is (Besides Chloe) (also they look slightly different). 

Ladybug has just given all of the Miraculous holders their respective Miraculous for a month to see if they could be a full-time hero. All of the kwami were A-OKAY with this little experiment (Except Tikki and Wayzz) . Marinette would admit that it is partly to take a break of overlooking the Miraculous, there still is a few others but it was less than previously. Wayzz and Tikki said that it was too early to have them as full-time heroes, but she is the guardian and like her predecessor said, “It is my decision to make”. 

**_Like 2 hours later_ **

Marinette came out to the balcony at night for some fresh air (Being a superhero sure makes you want to go outside more). She did not expect a dark silhouette running straight towards her. 

After being a superhero for the better part of the year she picked up some self defense skills. Literally, because she picked the dark figure up and threw it.

“O-ow” said the shadow with an oddly familiar voice.

Marinette looked down the body she threw to the ground to see cat ears. Marinette’s thought process is what follows ‘ _..Why is anyone wearin-Wait...CHAT!?’_

“Chat Noir? What are you doing here? Is there an akuma?!” Marinette didn’t hear anything, though many akumas were pretty sneaky/

“No..akuma..” Chat groaned 

Marinette thought back to the times Chat came to the bakery. Only one was not akuma related.

“Oh did Ladybug ditch you again?” she didn’t remember him asking to meet up.

“No, not that either I was just getting some fresh air.”

That’s when she saw his eyes, more importantly the tears that are under them.

“..Do you want some food?” She asked. Chat didn’t seem to be feeling too good right now, or seem to want to talk about it, but Marinette makes a mental note to ask later.

“Nah, I don’t want to intru-”

“Think of it as an apology for flipping you. And if my parents find out I left the _fur_ bulous Chat Noir hungry they will chase you around the city to give you sweets.” Marinette thought back a few years back when Nino forgot to bring lunch for one day and subsequently got buried in bread by her parents.

Chat smiled at the pun, “Uhh..Okay then, Purrincess” the smile was so bright it made her wonder if he ate today.

* * *

/(o_o)/ \\(0_0)/ \\(o_o)\

* * *

Ever since that day Chat Noir came to the bakery for food. Marinette and he became great friends. Once Marinette even pulled a prank once. It made Chat wonder why she doesn’t act that way towards Adrien but he didn’t really care, at least part of him is friends with Marinette.

Though she never lets him in her room.


	2. A Turtle, Dragon, and Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat has a thinky-think about how he didn't fight Nino, Kagami, and Marinette
> 
> A.K.A
> 
> Chat is happy to not have to fight his Best Friend, Bad-ass Girlfriend, and Bad-ass Good Friend

How he didn’t know his best friend, Nino, was Carapace was an enigma. Though Nino didn’t know he was Chat Noir so they were even.

Actually all of the heros were his friends which made fighting all of them even worse.

At least he didn’t have to fight Nino, Kagami, or ...Marinette? The reason Nino and Kagami didn’t fight was because they didn’t take the Turtle and Dragon Miraculous since Master Fu and Ladybug had them, but the Mouse Miraculous was there for the taking. Not that he wanted to fight Multimouse (He would probably lose) but he was curious. It couldn’t be identity stuff since Kagmi was at least _there_ in front of Miracle Queen but Marinette was nowhere to be seen. All he could think of is how Marinette avoided the wasps.

He should ask her how she did it. Good thing they are sitting right next to each other.

“Princess, were you stung by the wasps by Miracle Queen?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cut this chapter and Chapter 3  
> IDK why I just did.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette took a moment to process the question

“Princess, were you stung by the wasps by Miracle Queen?”

as in

'SINCE EVERYONE WAS CONTROLLED BY MIRACLE QUEEN WHERE WERE YOU AT THE BATTLE?'

as in

'HOW DID YOU AVOID IT'

She only avoided it because she is Ladybug, but he can't know that!

...aaaaAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Marinette was in the middle of eating her favorite cheese: Camembert, then started choking, he patted her on the back to help. After a few seconds, she was okay, then inhaled to respond, but before she could..

“Yo dudes what’s up?”

_'Safe'_ was the word that popped in Marinette's mind

Chat looked up to see Carapace and Rena Rou-Vixen on the railing waving.

“We were jumping around Paris and then heard choking, and came to help, turns out your fine though. Hey, Chat fancy meeting you here”

“Hello new heroes that replaced my friends!..What are you really doing here?” Marinette’s expression was indecipherable, but it was like she knew something no one else did.

“Oh” Re-Vixen looked at Marinette apologetically, “Sorry that happened, since Alya and Nino’s identities were exposed, as well everyone else's, they can’t be Miraculous holders anymore”

“Well as long as they are..” Marinette paused thinking about what Alya does in akuma battles other than fighting in them, “Relatively safe, I’m happy, I care about them so much” Marinette smiled sincerely

“Wow I’m sure they’ll be pleased to hear that,” Vixen smiled

“Yeah I hope so, though I’m not telling them” Marinette waited for a dramatic pause...then Marinette said the rest of her sentence, “I’m going to show them!”

Marinette then proceeded to get a pretty gift box with a sticky note saying ‘Nino, Thank you for protecting us for so long!’. Marinette looked up at the “new” Carapace to see his reaction.

Nino in his mind, at that moment was so happy to have Marinette as a friend always caring and helpful. Also panicking because God knows that he can't handle gifts

“I need to go!” Carapace blurted out and ran like an Olympian.

“Hey! Wait for me!” Vixen laughed chasing after him

“Welp, I guess I should follow them to make sure they're okay, Goodnight Mari”

“Night Chat!”

Marinette chuckled as she looks at three jumping heroes fade into the distance


End file.
